Kirby: Mystery Of The Night Thieves
A fan game set between issues 50 and 51 of Kirby: Right Back At Ya Comic. Kirby and his friends solve puzzles like in the Professor Layton series. Characters Kirby The hero of Dream Land who has stopped Marx and other villains several times. He doesn't do puzzles, he watches his friends do them. Tokkori Kirby's main ally of the entire game. Tiff A short tempered genius girl that helps with some difficult puzzles. Tuff Tiff's mischief (sometimes) minded brother. He keeps track of whats been going on. Mysterious Thives Thives that have been stealing random objects all over Cappy Town. Chapters Chapter 1: The Mystery Begins The night after Marx's latest defeat, shadowy figures have been running around Cappy Town. They move fast and the objects they pass disapear. The next morning, Kirby & Tokkori are walking around town to hear that Objects have been going missing and the only eye witness (The sheep herder) says that it was a bunch of shadowy figures. Tokkori suggests that he and Kirby go to Castle Dedede to see if Dedede has something to do with this. Along the way, Kirby and Tokkori solve a few puzzles from the residents. After solving Waddle Doo's puzzle, he allows them to come in. They go talk to King Dedede, but it turns out that he too is a victim of the figures! The only clue they find is a card with the letter "S" on it and a mysterious writing. The duo take it to Tiff to analyze the card. But no matter how hard she analyzes, she can't decipher the card. Tiff joins Kirby and Tokkori so she can take the card to Curio. The gang make it to Curio's museum and ask if Curio can decipher the cards writing. Chapter 2: Night Preparation Sadly, Curio can't decipher the writing. So in order to learn more about the shadow figures, Kirby, Tokkori, and Tiff plan to hide in the shadows to examine the figures. Tuff then showed up trying to get a soccer ball that he kicked into Curio's shop. Tuff agrees to tag along since he too is concerned about the shadow figures. Before they get started in their hiding, Kirby and the gang go to Kirby's house to see if there's anything missing there. Luckily the house hasn't been targeted yet. Tiff then suggested they get a bite at Kawasaki's (despite the fact that Kawasaki's food is bad) before they get to work. After their break, the kids went into the ally and hid in an empty trash can. Chapter 3: The Shape Of The Thieves After a couple hours in an empty trash can, the shadow figures finally showed up. The figures then stole a few more of random objects near the trash can. Once they came close enouth, the gang noticed that they were shaped like mice. The next morning, Kirby & friends discuss over the thieves looking like mice. Tokkori then remarks about asking Kabuu (which gave Tiff an Idea). The kids went to Kabuu and asked him about the thieves. Kabuu states that he is aware of that great danger. He then warn them that the night thieves are not the only danger that has surfaced Cappy Town. Kabuu tells the kids to go to Dyna Blade's nest to find a clue that will help them on the mystery. Along the way, they find that the bridge to the peak is temporarily out, so they go through the forest to get there. Kirby, Tokkori, Tiff, and Tuff proceed to climb the peak in order to reach Dyna Blade. Chapter 4: Dyna Blade's assistance The gang managed to climb all the way to nest. However, they find that the nest is empty. Coo shows up and tells Kirby and Tokkori that he saw Dyna Blade in a net. The duo head for Dyna Blade while Tiff and Tuff are investigating the nest. Kirby and Tokkori find Dyna Blade and her baby in a net in a different part of the peak. Tokkori then notices that there are oil stains on a piece of the net. Dyna Blade took the duo and the chick back to the nest. Tokkori tells the siblings that he and kirby saw oil stains on the net. Tiff questions what kind of bird catcher would leave behind oil. Dyna Blade shows the kids a lifeless robot claw holding her wing. Tiff then found out that the robot claw is what Kabuu means by "a clue". The kids figure that they are still not close as all the clues they found are a card with strange writing, the shadow figures are mice shaped, and they found a robot claw. Tuff says that they should spit into two groups and Tiff went with that. The siblings go back to Castle Dedede to analyze the robot claw. Kirby and Tokkori go to the beach to find some more places that have been hit by the night thieves. Chapter 5: Beach Days The duo start investigating the beach for clues. They run into Kine, and he asked Kirby when his next date with Tiff was(see "A Fish Called Kine" for details). Tokkori asked Kine if he saw anything suspisious like a shadow figure. Kine said he saw some mice shaped shadow figures go into the nearest cave last night. Kirby & Tokkori enter the cave and find some huge mice having a meeting. Their leader Darouch, says that they better do something about the situation they are in. The duo immediately leave without detection. Tokkori thinks that the mice are behind the night incidents. The duo find some fishermen, and they asked if Kirby and Tokkori can save each of their puzzles. Upon completion, one of the men told Kirby that he say some mice fighting off mechanical beings last night. Tokkori then became suspisious about why those giant mice are fighting mechanical beings. The duo head back for Castle Dedede. Chapter 6: The Cursed Robot Claw Tiff has finished analyzing the robot claw, it turns out that it belongs to a gang of treasure stealing robots. Tiff and Tuff deduced that the robots are searching for something in Dream Land. Dedede and Escargoon overhear this and think that the robots will be coming after them, so they rushed to the dungeon and locked themselves in with the key. Kirby and Tokkori arrived and told the siblings about what they saw. The kids are confused why there are giant mice and robots working together. Tuff suggests that they get help from Chief Bookem. At the police station, Bookem agrees with the investigation the kids are having. He tells them to wait in a different place tonight. Kirby & friends prepare for the next night. Chapter 7: Night Preparation II Kirby & friends went back to the castle apartment and whiped up some snacks for the night. After making the snacks, they heard someone in the dungeon. The gang found Dedede and Escargoon cowering in the dungeon. The mischivous duo told them that they were hiding from the treasure hunting robots after the King's savings. Before the gang left, Escargoon gave them two puzzles that he and Dedede tried (Dedede couldn't solve his). After finishing the puzzles, Escargoon told the group that Waddle Doo told him that he saw something strange last night. Kirby, Tokkori, Tiff, and Tuff talked to Waddle Doo about what he saw. Last night, Waddle Doo was patroling the castle groungs when he saw a flashing light in the woods. After the story Meta Knight shows up and told the gang that things are not what they seem with the robots and giant mice. They all ponder about what Meta Knight was talking about, but Tokkori claims that they'll figure it out later. Kirby & friends head back for Cappy Town. Chapter 8: Face To Face With The Night Thives Kirby & friends have a hard time thinking of a location to hide in. Tuff then took a look at the tree and suggests that they hid in the top of the tree. Tiff (using night seeking binoculars) has been staring at the street for an hour an a half. After hearing a window break, Tiff and the gang look at where the sound came from. Tiff used the binoculars and took a good look at the thieves. After the thieves vanished, Tiff has whispered to the rest of the gang about what the thieves really are. The next morning the gang asked around and solved puzzles given by the Cappys. Tiff then remembered the story from Waddle Doo and the warning from Meta Knight. Whispys Woods could be the forest Waddle Doo was talking about. Kirby, Tokkori, Tiff, and Tuff go to Whispy Woods. Chapter 9: First Half Revealed The gang arrived at Whispy Woods and made their way to Whispy. Whispy told them that some giant mice passed by and went east. Along the way, Kirby and friends solve puzzles given by their animal friends. Kirby, Tokkori, Tiff, and Tuff find the giant mice in a cave. The kids then accuse them of trying to rob the whole town with their robots. Darouch trys to explain the whole deal. Tokkori found a map of all of Dream Land with some locations crossed with X's. Darouch explains that he and the giant mice are a group of jewerly hunters called "The Squeaks". Recently, they heard that someone has been looking for a very powerful treasure called "The Rainbow Rod". Whoever wields it will have unlimited power. However, the key to it is hidden somewhere in Dream Land and the Squeaks are trying find the key before the robots do. After the explanation, the Squeaks each gave Kirby & friends puzzles. After the puzzles are finished, some robots came in and launched a huge net on the Squeaks. Tiff figured that it's the same net that caught Dyna Blade. The robots leave with the Squeaks in their net. Kirby & friends better find a way to figure out who the mastermind behind this is! Chapter 10: Search For The Master Mind Back at the castle, Tiff has been thinking about where the mastermind might be. She then remembered that the only place they haven't checked is the volcano. Fololo and Falala arrive and tells them that they saw some robots heading for the volcano (proving Tiff's hypothesis). Kirby and the gang go to the volcano and find that there's a wall blocking their way. The kids find a secret passage and it lead to the other side of the wall. While avoiding robotic guards, Kirby & friends found the Squeaks hanging in a net like a net booby trap. Daroach tells them to go into the volcano and find out who the mastermind is. Kirby, Tokkori, Tiff, and Tuff traveled the volcano while solving more puzzles. The gang found a huge door and solved its puzzle. When it opens, the kids saw something that surprises them. The gang leave the volcano and decide that its time to put a plan they discussed (after finding the thing that surprised them) into action. Chapter 11: Culptrit Revealed Back in Cappy Town, the robots start searching the whole town early. Dedede and Escargoon are waiting for a good time to negotiate them. However Tiff arrived and showed everyone Tuff and Kirby teleporting with a couple of braclets. Tiff explains that the night thieves were the Squeaks battling the robots. The robots used these bracelets to teleport to different places in order to escape getting captured. The robots were looking for the "Rainbow Rod" which has its key to be believed to be under Cappy Town. Tiff also points her finger on Chief Bookem. Tiff explains that Bookem is the mastermind. She also says that she figured it out after remembering that Bookem told her and the gang to hide in a different place. How did he know where the robots will show up first? He wasn't with them when the mystery began. Tokkori shows up and told Tiff that he found "the real Bookem" tied up in a closet. Tiff then says the Bookem close to them is not the real one and asked for his real identity. The fake Bookem then removed his disguise and revealed himself to be some kind of robot like being named "Metal General". Metal General summons all his robots and formed into a giant robot vehicle. Dedede and Escargoon hide in a trash can (Dedede has a hard time fitting in the can). Tokkori disabled the robot's legs. Tuff manages to free the Squeaks and helped them dodge the robot's attacks. Tiff and Kirby build a catapult that will launch Kirby into the robot. Kirby sucked up the robot's electrical attacks and became Spark Kirby. Kirby electricutes the robot and destroys it, sending Metal General flying into the volcano. Kirby and the gang take a break after the robot's defeat. Next up is the epilogue. Epilogue: Rainbow Of The Stars After getting rid of the robots, Kirby, Tokkori, Tiff, Tuff, and the Squeaks found a bomb on the central tree. Several attempts later, the gang decided to take cover. However the bomb only blew up the tree. Kirby & the gang found a secret door inside the center of the tree. The gang managed to open the door by puzzle, and they explored where it leads. It turns out that it lead to the resting place of the key (literally a key) to the Rainbow Rod. Darouch reveals that he had the Rainbow Rod the whole time and tried to keep it away from the robots (explaining why they captured him and the Squeaks). The Squeaks however reveal that there going to keep the key and Rainbow Rod separate from each other at a high security museum. Kirby & friends leave the caverns and bid a farewell to the Squeaks. The kids later tell their story to Fololo and Falala, and the knights (who have been left out for most of the mystery). The siblings get ready for dinner while Tokkori discusses with Kirby about how great a team they made. Meanwhile, Metal General is revealed to have survived being thrown to the volcano by a robot explosion and declared that some day he will get revenge on Kirby... Category:Comic Category:Fanon Category:Fanon game Category:Matteso586